Regal Studies
by LilyHellsing
Summary: Royalty comes to Hogwarts in shape of a young veela princess. Despite her growing irritation with the potions master, she finds herself wanting his advise over her own advisors. Why? Because Snape was the only one to disagree with her.


It's been so long since I posted a fanfic and even longer since that fanfic has been HP! Well, I'm not sure how often I'll update this but it's an idea that's been itching for ages – and sadly I've found no one to roleplay this continuously with me. So I HAVE to write it out somewhere somehow lol.

Let me say this now: I AM NO LONGER A REVIEW TYRANT.

By that, I mean I won't hold the next chapter hostage until I get a review, like I used to do. Overtime I've grown and realized that writing and reading should be done for pleasure – and if I get feedback, that's great! If not, no matter.

Summary: Royalty comes to Hogwarts in shape of a young veela princess. Besides studying for tests and putting up with the only teacher who dares to question her birth right to be queen (and act like one), she has the pressure of trying to make relationships between other magical races for a war that is brewing. When the Queen passes, the princess takes her place and is then pressured to marry and have children. Despite her growing irritation with the potions master, she finds herself wanting his advise over her own advisors. Why? Because Snape was the only one to disagree with her.

Note: I have added my own spins and views to veela and such – hence /fanfiction/. PLUS this will not be following the HP series timeline.

Also…if anyone roleplays…contact me if you wish lol.

* * *

><p>"I must apologize for keeping my staff longer than usual on this tiring day," Albus Dumbledore spoke just loud enough for those around him could hear, "but we have one last student to introduce."<p>

It was the first day of Hogwarts and after the exhausting, yet pleasant Sorting Ceremony and feast, many of the professors longed to go to bed. There was a shared look of curiosity for they were usually informed of such before the feast; after all, they were not students.

The group found they did not even have time to form the question as to why they were ignorant to this before, for the doors opened wide. In walked two adults perhaps in their late twenties, the youngest in the room for the moment. One was a male who looked dashingly handsome despite the fact that his dark brown hair was thinning, his gray eyes scanning the tables before landing on the people; the other was a frail looking female with her blond hair up in a bun much like the Transfiguration professor's, her skin looking slightly paler than a healthy glow as her blue eyes raked over the people.

"Ah, Mr. Northin, Ms. Kaden, welcome." Albus smiled kindly at the suspicious couple.

Once more, no words were able to be spoken for the third person, the student, strolled in at that time. Unlike her female companion, her skin was pale but her fleshed out cheeks proved she was healthy. Her hair reached her waist, a staining crimson, while her own blue eyes landed on the Headmaster. A smirk was on the edge of her lips, her chin tilted up to emphasize the illusion of arrogance. Unlike her companions, who stopped walking as soon as her footsteps were heard, she strolled over to the large table bravely. Her Tudor-era green dress, which barely touched the floor, swished behind her.

"Headmaster Dumbledore," she curtsied deeply although her head remained in place, "I thank you greatly for allowing me to start and, with luck, finish my studies at your wonderful school." When she stood straight, she looked older than her true age.

"It is a pleasure and a great honor to have you here." Albus nodded, adding for the benefit of his staff, "This is Princess Vasilisa Harlk, next in line to the Veela Throne. She is a transfer third year student from a year of homeschooling and another at Beauxbatons Academy." The man gave a quick introduction to the trio of the professors, all of which gave some sort of acknowledgement except the dark haired man with the large robes – something that both irked and amused the princess.

The thirteen year old gave a slight grin. "Let us hope third time is the charm. Because of my overprotective guardians and advisors," her blue eyes darted to said people, "I fear my appetite has been lost from missing the feast. I would be very appreciative if I was shown to my room."

The towering, greasy haired male next to Albus finally spoke, making the three newcomers glance over as if just realizing he existed. "Pardon me Headmaster, but why is it that Ms. Harlk could not arrive on the train just like the other students?" His teeth were slightly gritted as his dark eyes narrowed into slits at the female before him. It was clear that special privileges would not sit well with him.

Unbothered by the man's icy tone, although Vasilisa raised a brow, Dumbledore revealed, "It was her guardians' hope to search the grounds and keep her hidden for a day longer so they could guarantee her safety. It is my understanding that from now on, she will be attending classes and regularly scheduled meals and events?"

"Yes sir. And it is also the Queen's, her mother's, wishes that she remain in no House for the moment least it cause a political stir." Mr. Northin commented.

Snape rolled his eyes without restraint. "We wouldn't want Hufflepuff and Slytherin alumni to fight over the Veela princess."

"Precisely." Mr. Northin spoke sharply in offense.

Vasilisa glanced over at both men with a brief dark look, knowing the black-wearing creature had revealed the truth unwittingly in sarcasm. Each generation before her seemed to have a personal mission to accomplish and it seemed, despite it being so early in her life and education, that hers was to gain the friendship of other groups. It wasn't to gain a social life but to help her people for when, not if, a war with the shape shifters.

"If you would be kind enough to have someone show us her room, sir…?" The older female asked with the sly hint that they grew tired of standing there, conversing.

"Severus will show you the room. It is well hidden in the dungeons." At seeing a twitch in Vasilisa' expression, Dumbledore added, "If desired, another safe room can be located in a place with a view." The princess gave a small nod.

"Tomorrow." Mr. Northin said firmly. "For now, the dungeons sound pleasant."

Loathing the task he was set with, Snape walked past the trio, once again leaving Vasilisa looking as if she had bitten into a tart grape. When they followed, the guardians kept three paces behind, scanning for danger.

It wasn't until they reached the dark, dank dungeons did the girl speak up, "Northin, Kaden, we are in the depths of Hogwarts, the safest place to where one cannot even apparate in or out, where no student has probably even heard of me outside of a dusty textbook. I am certain that no one will attack to reach my heart with a knife tonight."

There was a soft grumble but no true words. A snort escaped the Head of House as he made another turn, knowing where Dumbledore had spoken of. "Do you have something to say, Potion Master?"

Snape tensed at her tone, not because of fear or the like, but because she dared to speak to him like a dog. His teeth gritted, almost gnashing together knowing that the fact that she was being treated different by the Headmaster himself that he wouldn't be able to rip her apart properly, as he would any other student who dared to speak anything but humble to him, without getting told on. "Ms. Harlk, given that this is your first night in Hogwarts, a _real_ proper school setting, I will give you this _one _warning: do _not_ speak to me in such a manner ever again. I am your superior, not your…" not pausing in his stride, he glanced over his shoulder at the two other adults and sneered, "…'advisor'."

Vasilisa gaped at him, his tone balancing on disrespectful, if not scandalous, but the opportunity to speak was taken from her when he stopped walking. "Tap this stone six times with your wand…or have your 'advisor' do it for you…and then draw a circle around it. It will reveal the door." Without any bow or sign of farewell to the princess, Severus left with his cloak whipping in the air dramatically.

"I don't like him." Kaden spoke Vasilisa's thoughts without realizing. "But that does not matter. Let us go to bed, quickly. Your breakfast is at eight in the morning."

Followed by classes, the girl mused softly. Classes…friends. And that meant she would have Snape as a professor soon.

* * *

><p>Next chapter: Classes, meeting people, and some more history to the veela throne.<p> 


End file.
